elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Illusion Ritual Spell
Illusion Ritual Spell is a quest available in . In which the Dragonborn, in order to master the magical school of Illusion, must find four scattered book throughout the College of Winterhold through the use of a spell. Background Drevis Neloren has told me that there are books hidden throughout the College of Winterhold that contain information about powerful Illusion spells. I need to use the spell he's given me, Vision of the Tenth Eye, to find them. Objectives #Bring the Four Master Illusion texts to Drevis Neloren ##Retrieve the book from the Hall of Attainment ##Retrieve the book from the Hall of Countenance ##Retrieve the book from The Arcanaeum ##Retrieve the book from The Midden Walkthrough It is obtained via a third conversation option from Drevis Neloren (located at the Hall of Countenance at the College of Winterhold) once level 100 skill level is achieved (see the bugs section below). It involves finding four Master Illusion Texts scattered throughout the college that are only visible and obtainable through the use of a novice-level spell called Vision of the Tenth Eye that Drevis Neloren teaches the Dragonborn during the quest. The books are located in the following areas: #Hall of Attainment: Go up the stairs to the 2nd floor. It is under the bench on the left, at the landing. #Hall of Countenance: Go upstairs to the 2nd floor. It is in the 1st room on the right, which is a storage room with crates and barrels. The book is behind the barrel towards the back of the room. #The Arcanaeum: Once inside the Arcanaeum, pass through the archway into the library proper. Before reaching the three steps down into the center, turn left into the outer ring. The first table with two chairs on the right hand side is where the book is. It can be on the floor in front of the bookcase, too. It is in the west on the outer ring. Confirmed to appear on the same table as the book The Legend of Red Eagle. #The Midden: It will be in the middle of the table to the left of the Atronach Forge. When the books are returned to Drevis, the four books will be removed from one's inventory and a master illusion spell tome will be added. The quest-specific dialogue options are available only when all four books are brought to him, and he says "Yes, very good. Here, then, is the first of the illusion spells you sought." Drevis never does give the Dragonborn the second, third, or fourth spells, but they instantly become available for purchase from him. The spells are as follows: Call to Arms, Harmony, Hysteria, and Mayhem. Journal Trivia *The books exist only when the spell Vision of the Tenth Eye is active. If one were to place an item where a book would be, the item will not be placed on top of the non-visible book, it will simply sit on the surface it was placed, and clip into the book when the spell is activated. *Illusion Ritual Spell is one of the Master Spell quests that takes place in the College, the others being the Conjuration Ritual Spell, Destruction, Restoration and Alteration ritual quests. Bugs *It may happen that one of the Master Illusion Texts will not be in the location mentioned in the walkthrough above. This happens if one has accepted the quest "Arniel's Endeavor" while looking for the books. *The Dragonborn may not be able to start the quest until after completing "Out of Balance," a quest also given by Drevis. *Due to a bug with Drevis' dialogue, the quest cannot be started until the Dragonborn has 100 skill in Illusion, despite the quest being able to be started at level 90. * Starting the quest, setting the Illusion skill to Legendary and then collecting the texts may result in Drevis having no dialogue option to hand him the books, resulting in this quest remaining unfinished. A fix for this is to get one's Illusion skill back up to 90 or above, allowing the quest to continue. *The book may be considered stolen if a companion picks it up. de:Der Illusionsritualzauber es:Hechizo ritual de ilusión ru:Ритуальное заклинание Иллюзии Category:Skyrim: Side Quests